twos_companyfandomcom-20200213-history
Two's Company: The Middle School Years
Two's Company: The Middle School Years, was the prequel to originate from Two's Company, and was created and written by Maryam Wells. Published by Hyperion. 12-year-old identical twins Megan and Jenny Healy are subject to the trials and tribulations of school, family, friends, and boys. Synopsis The series revolves around the lives of Megan and Jenny Healy at Newport Charter Middle School in Newport Beach in Orange County, California. Megan is boy-crazy, and irresponsible, while her twin sister Jenny is sweet, caring and smart. They were nicknamed "Mary-Kate and Ashley" by their friends. Main Characters Megan Healy is the elder twin, born two minutes before Jenny. She loves gossip, boys, and fashion. She rivals with Dori Wallace for popularity and boys. She usually ends up concocting ridiculous schemes and drags Jenny along with her. Erin plays on the girls' soccer team with her friends, Ashley Wagner and Lisa Wu and sister, Jenny. Billy Gellar is her constant love interest throughout the series. She also likes pop and R&B music. Her favorite color is purple. Jenny Healy is the complete opposite of her twin; she is a hardworking, uptight, and studious environmentalist and human rights activist. She likes to concentrate on her school work and spend time with her friends. Jenny plays on the girls' soccer team with her friends, Ashley Wagner and Lisa Wu and sister, Megan. She writes for her school's newspaper, Kennedy Digest. Jenny always helps Erin out of her problems. She's often referred to as the reliable, more serious twin. Max Dillard is her constant love interest throughout the series. Dori Wallace is her and Megan's enemy. Like her twin, Jenny loves pop and R&B music and her favorite color is pink. They are both equally popular. They're described as having shoulder-length brown hair with bangs and brown eyes. Recurring Characters *Dr. Nathan Healy - The twins' father, also a doctor. *Tess Healy - The twins' mother, Event Planner. *Ashley Wagner - Megan and Jenny's best friend; Ashley and Megan are on the school's fashion club. *Lisa Wu - Erin and Michelle's other best friend; Lisa and Jenny are on the girls' soccer team and school newspaper. *Elton Bates - Santa Mira Middle School geek who has a major crush on the Megan. *Dori Wallace - The school's queen bee who bullies the twins and their friends. She was first introduced in Twin Diaries as the first enemy of Megan and Jenny. Dori has been doing her best to wreck the twins' life and those who dare attach themselves to her. For example, Dori was the one who nicknamed Megan Healy #1 and Jenny Healy #2. Dori isn't liked very much by many kids but loved by adults. *Billy Gellar - He is a charming, manipulative skateboarder; lazy and not a good student and always looking for the easy way out. He had a crush on Michelle, despite her not liking him. *Max Dillard - Billy's best friend, who, although not generally awkward as Elton, became quite shy around girls; a good student, especially in math and history but sometimes gets into conflict with Billy. Books 7th Grade 8th Grade Specials *Megan's Summer Diary: Megan's summer break after Santa Mira Middle School. *Jenny's Summer Diary: Jenny's summer break after Santa Mira Middle School. Mysteries *To Catch a Thief - Ashley is accused of a jewelry theft after someone's necklace was stolen. Megan and Jenny try to prove it wasn't her, but they end up crashing a a Dori's birthday party, for which they get punished. When twins overhear the real thieves talking about heading up to the school gym, the twins, Ashley, and Lisa all set a trap to catch the real thief. *Photographic Evidence - Jenny unknowingly takes pictures of a bank robbery in progress that end up being the only clues to catch the crooks. *Strange things are happening at Santa Mira Middle School as twins, Megan and Jenny helps plan a Halloween dance. Holiday Editions *Not-So Wonderful Life - While Christmas shopping, Jenny really snaps at Megan for accidentally breaking an expensive crystal ornament. She fumes that she wishes she wasn't a twin. TV Series Main article: Two's Company: The Middle School Years (TV series). A TV series based on Twin Diaries ran for three seasons. It starred real-life twins Elizabeth and Mariam Tovey as Megan and Jenny Healy respectively. The twins also modeled for later editions of the book covers. There were some notable differences between the television series and the books. Also while the books are classified in the romance, or fantasy/adventure genres, the television series was played out more light-hearted and comedic. The show was made into a sit-com in the tradition of Saved By The Bell more than anything else and most of the characters were made into silly comic-relief. Only Season One of the show made it to DVD.